2018 Hotxbun Fan Fiction Awards
by HotXbun
Summary: Which is the best of the best when it comes to my stories? find out at the 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards!
1. Chapter 1 2018 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards

HotXbun: I'm back! And what a better way to make a comeback then finally posting The 2018 HotXbun Fan Fiction awards!

You guys have voted, and tonight, we find out who is the best of the best! So, without further ado, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank, Make It Pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Austin and Ally, Descendants, Legend of the Guardians, Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, The Flash, 100 Things to Do Before High School, Sonic The Hedgehog, Violetta, Pokémon, Mako Mermaids or Wizards of Waverly Place. But I do own all these stories and their OCs.

Third Person POV

Somebody was sleeping in bed when Clank from Ratchet and Clank 2 jumped onto the bed.

"HotXbun", he started. "HotXbun? HotXbun!"

With that the person screamed before falling off the bed!

"Clank", they yelled as they popped their head up. "What's going on?"

"The award show is about to start."

"Shi...take mushrooms", HotXbun yelled. "XO-IQ!"

With that said band ran into the room.

"What is it HotXbun", Corki asked.

"I'm late for the award show", HotXbun revealed. "Jodi, can you help me?"

"This is what I've been training for", Jodi stated.

"Can the rest of us sing a song to set the mood", Corki asked.

"That would be great", HotXbun replied.

With that XO-IQ sang 'Video Stars' as HotXbun got ready and rushed to the award show.

They ran onto the stage just as the countdown ended!

They took a deep breath and composed themself.

"Hello", they greeted. "And welcome to the 2018 HotXbun fan fiction awards!"

Everybody cheered at this.

"My readers have voted, and tonight we will crown what is the best of the best in my stories!"

Everybody cheered again.

"Alright", HotXbun started. "Here to present the award for Favourite Sibling, give it up for Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and Avatar Aang from my first Avatar The Last Airbender story, Shouldn't Love You!"

With that everybody cheered as Zuko and Aang walked onto the stage.

Aang was wearing a mustard yellow vest; dark brown pants; dark brown boots and a red shall around his torso.

Zuko was wearing a black, long sleeved, ankle length robe with a blood red torso.

His hair was tied into a top not with a head piece.

"Hello everybody", he greeted. "Aang and I are proud to present the award for Favourite Sibling! Now if you've read our story, then you'll know that I don't actually get along with my sister."

"And I don't have any blood related siblings", Aang pointed out. "But Zuko And Sokka have become like brothers to me!"

"So without further ado, here are the nominees for Favourite Sibling!"

 **Favourite Sibling**

 **Sokka-Shouldn't Love You Series**

 _ **Sokka: Katara, don't. It could be dangerous.**_

 _ **Katara: Exactly! Somebody needs to make sure that it isn't a threat to the tribe."**_

 _ **Sokka: Fine. But I'm coming with you.**_

 **Kira-The Ultimate Love Triangle Series**

 _ **Ally: You gave me the medal? You were going to sacrifice yourself for me?**_

 _ **Kira: I thought it was time to be a true hero. Like you Ally.**_

 **Jay-Descendants 3/Saving Kingdoms**

 _ **Jay: I heard Audrey flirting with Wilbur!**_

 **Soren-Forever Brothers**

 _ **Soren: You can't kill my brother! I won't let you!**_

"All of the nominees are great siblings, but only one of them can win", Zuko said. "Because nobody voted, HotXbun picked the winner herself."

"She picked the winner because they were always looking out for their brother, even when he joined the bad guys", Aang said. "That's right! The winner of the Favourite Sibling award is...Soren from Forever Brothers!"

Everybody cheered as Soren flew onto Zuko's arm.

He grabbed his award in his talons.

"Thank you everybody", he said. "I would like to thank my siblings for this award! I literally couldn't win it without them."

With that everybody cheered as Soren flew away.

"Okay", Aang started. "Before we go, we would like to show you a preview for a fan fiction HotXbun plans on posting next year."

"In case you don't know", Zuko started. "Netflix is making an Avatar The Last Airbender live action remake!"

Everybody gasped at this.

"Don't worry", Aang reassured. "The writers of the original show are making this one!"

Upon hearing this...everybody sighed in relief.

"Now then", Zuko started. "On with the preview!"

 **Preview for Avatar The Last Airbender**

 **Katara: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days. The days when the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads, all lived together in harmony. But those days ended when the Fire Nation declared war on the rest of the world. It's been a hundred years since then...and the Fire Nation is winning this war. Everybody has lost hope that we can win this war, but I believe that someday, someone will come and save us all. The question is...who?**

 **Katara and Sokka find a boy in an iceberg.**

 _ **Katara: He's alive.**_

 **Katara frees the boy and he wakes up.**

 _ **Katara: Thank goodness. Are you okay?"**_

 _ **The Boy: I'm fine.**_

 _ **Katara: I'm Katara. What's your name?"**_

 _ **The Boy: My name is Aang. So, do you guys live around here?**_

 _ **Sokka : Don't answer that! Did you see that beam of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Nation!"**_

 _ **Katara : Come on Sokka. He's just a kid.**_

 _ **Aang: Yep. Just a humble, twelve year old airbender."**_

 _ **Katara: Wait, Did you just say airbender?**_

 _ **Sokka: That can't be! All the airbenders were killed by the Fire Nation a hundred years ago!**_

 _ **Aang: What are you talking about? I was just at the Southern Air Temple a few days ago!**_

 _ **Katara: Maybe?**_

 _ **Aang: Maybe what?**_

 _ **Katara: Maybe you were in the ice for a hundred years.**_

 **The group camps out that night.**

 _ **Katara: Aang, Do you know what happened to the Avatar? He hasn't been around in a hundred years. I was wondering if you knew what happened to him, since he would've been an Airbender.**_

 **A Fire Nation Prince Invades The Southern Water Tribe.**

 _ **Zuko: My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. I'm looking for the Avatar."**_

 **Aang walks up to Zuko.**

 _ **Aang: That would be me.**_

 _ **Katara: Aang?**_

 _ **Sokka: No way.**_

HotXbun is on stage again.

"Avatar The Last Airbender looks interesting", they stated. "Make sure to check it out! Now, to present the award for Favourite Duo, please give a warm welcome to Ratchet and Clank!"

With that everybody cheered as Ratchet and Clank walked onto the stage.

The former was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up most of the way and a black bow tie.

Clank had painted himself so it looked like he was wearing a tux.

"Hello everybody", Clank greeted. "We are here to present the award for Favourite Duo."

"Now I think Clank and I make a pretty good duo", Ratchet said. "And so do all these amazing duos! So with further ado, let's look at the nominees!"

 **Favourite Duo**

 **Dipper and Mabel-Merpeople Love**

 _ **Dipper: Hey Mabes. What's wrong?**_

 _ **Mabel: Middle school's done now Dipper. High school's next.**_

 _ **Dipper: Hey. Don't worry about it. We still have a whole summer to go before high school starts.**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir-Love is a Game Series**

 _ **Cat Noir: I'm yours now.**_

 _ **Ladybug: Yeah. You're mine. And I'm yours.**_

 **Ally and Kira-The Ultimate Love Triangle Series**

 _ **Kira: No retreat.**_

 _ **Ally: No surrender.**_

 **Kovu and Vitani-Saving Kingdoms**

 _ **Kovu: This is what happens when you don't come back on time.**_

 _ **Vitani: Noted. Come on. Let's get out of here.**_

"All of these duos are great", Clank stated. "But only one can get the award."

"HotXbun picked this duo because they have one thing", Ratchet revealed. "Twin power! That's right! The winner of the Favourite Duo award is...Dipper and Mabel from Merpeople Love!"

With that everybody cheered as Dipper and Mabel walked onto the stage.

Dipper was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black tie and the hat Wendy gave him.

Mabel was wearing a bright pink, strapless dress that was knee length in the front and ankle length in the back; baby pink, high heeled, knee length boots; baby pink, wrist length gloves; a bright pink chocker with a baby pink heart shaped pendant and baby pink, heart shaped earrings.

Her hair was straight and loose with half of it pinned up with a baby pink clip with a bright pink heart on it.

She was wearing bright pink eyeshadow with baby pink eyeshadow on top; bright pink blush and bright pink lipstick with baby pink lipliner.

The twins took their award.

"Thank you so much everybody", Mabel said. "I would like to thank my brother for this award."

"And I would like to thank my sister", Dipper said.

With that the two hugged and everybody awed.

They then walked off the stage.

"Now", Clank started. "Before we go, we would like to show you a preview for a story called 'Flashpoint.'

"It's a story set in the DC Cinematic Universe about the Flash", Ratchet revealed. "Let's take a look."

 **Flashpoint Preview**

 _ **Barry: Hey Bruce! What's up?**_

 _ **Bruce: A group of bad guys just broke into the Central City Museum.**_

 **At the museum.**

 **Bruce: Alfred, Give me some intel. Who are this guys?**

 _ **Barry: Wait a minute. Captain Cold. Heatwave. Top and Captain Boomerang. Oh no. Hide me!**_

 **Barry hides behind Cyborg**

 _ **Cyborg: What's up with you?**_

 _ **Barry: Well you see. I maybe, kind of, sort of put these people in jail.**_

 _ **Arthur: Well then. Since you're the one who put these guys in jail, you're the one who has to deal with them.**_

 **Arthur pushes Barry towards the bad guys with his trident.**

 **The latter gulps.**

 _ **Barry: Hello gentlemen. Lovely to see you. How's it been.**_

 _ **Captain Boomerang: Oh not to bad. We've just been IN JAIL!"**_

 _ **Barry: Speaking of jail. Why are you not in there?**_

 _ **Captain Boomerang: We were busted out.**_

 _ **Barry: By who?**_

 _ **By me.**_

HotXbun was on stage again.

"I wonder who freed the villains", they asked. "Better read it to find out! Now, here to present the award for Favourite Completed Story, give it up for Violetta and Tomas from Romeo and Juliet/A Return, A Song!

With that everybody cheered as Violetta and Tomas walked onto the stage.

The former was wearing a white, strapless, ankle length dress with purple butterflies on the skirt and matching flats.

Her hair was curly and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with purple eyeshadow at the top and white lipgloss with purple lipliner.

Her nails were painted white with purple butterflies on it.

Tomas was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; back jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black tie and a black, long sleeved leather jacket.

"Hello everybody", Tomas greeted. "And we are here to announce the nominees for Favourite Completed Story."

"These are the stories that are already completed", Violetta revealed. "Let's take a look."

 **Favourite Completed Story**

 **Love is a Game**

 _ **Mr Damocoles: I have good news everybody! In a month's time we will be having a Valentine's Day Dance!**_

 **Shouldn't Love You**

 _ **Katara: I'm Katara.**_

 _ **Aang: I'm Aang.**_

 **Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!**

 _ **CJ: I have a crush on Crispo.**_

 **The Ultimate Love Triangle**

 _ **Alice: And so are tale begins. On The Day of the Dead.**_

"All of these are great stories", Tomas stated. "But only one can win."

"The winner of the Favourite Completed Story Award, with a whopping thirty six favourites is...Love is a Game!"

"May Ladybug and Cat Noir please come up here at accept the award", Tomas requested.

With that Ladybug and Cat Noir walked onto the stage.

The former was wearing a red, ankle length, strapless dress with black polka dots; black flats; black, wrist length gloves and her mask.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing red blush and red lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted red with black polka dots on them.

Cat Noir was wearing a green, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants, black loafers, a black tie, a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway and his mask.

With that Ladybug took the award.

"Thank you everybody so much for this award", she thanked. "I couldn't have done it without my cat."

"And I couldn't have done it without my lady."

With that everybody 'awed.'

"Guess what Ladybug and Cat Noir", Violetta asked. "I Love You won the award for Favourite Sequel!"

With that everybody cheered as Tomas gave Cat Noir the other award.

"Alright", he said happily. "I would like to thank everybody who read our story."

"Yeah", Ladybug said. "None of this would be possible without you!"

With that everybody cheered as Ladybug and Cat Noir walked off the stage.

"Now", Violetta started. "Before we leave, we would like to show you yet another preview for a story HotXbun plans to release."

"It's a Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction called Sonic Series", Tomas revealed. "Let's take a look!"

 **Sonic Series Preview**

 _ **Sonic: One day, eight years ago, something happened. Something that changed the world forever. And not in a good way.**_

 _ **Amy: One day, eight years ago, I lost everything.**_

 _ **Tails: One day, eight years ago, I was born.**_

 _ **Shadow: One day, eight years ago, I awoke.**_

 _ **Silver: To many people, the day that everything changed was eight years ago, but to me, it was two hundred years before I was born.**_

 _ **Sally: Eight years ago was the day my kingdom fell.**_

 _ **Knuckles: Eight years ago...I failed at my duty.**_

 _ **Sonic: Eight years ago, seven people lost everything.**_

 _ **Then...they gained something in each other.**_

HotXbun was on stage again.

"What was that all about", they asked. "Better read the story to find out! Now, here to present the award for Favourite One Shot, give it up for Austin and Ally from The Ultimate Love Triangle!"

With that everybody cheered as Austin and Ally walked onto the stage.

Austin was wearing a red, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers and a black tie.

Ally was wearing a red, strapless, ankle length dress with a sweetheart neckline and black flats.

Her her was wavy and loose and draped over her right shoulder.

She was wearing red eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara; red blush and red lipstick.

Her nails were painted red.

"Hello everybody", Austin greeted. "My beautiful wife and I are here to present the award for Favourite One Shot!"

"For anybody who doesn't know, One Shots are stories that only have one chapter", Ally revealed.

"It's hard to make a story that's only one chapter long good, but these One Shots did just that", Austin stated. "So, let's take a look."

 **Favourite One Shot**

 **A Wait, A Song**

 _ **Violetta: I'm still waiting.**_

 **Boy Cheerleaders**

 _ **Jay: Alright boys! The girls are loosing! It's time to get their spirits up with an awesome cheer routine!**_

 **Water and Air**

 _ **Katara: This was a great night Aang. Thank you. I love you.**_

 _ **Aang: I love you too.**_

 **Dipper and Wendy's Anniversary**

 _ **Wendy: Thanks for tonight dude. You're the best.**_

"All of these are great One Shots, but only one can win", Austin said.

"With twenty favourites, the winner of the Favourite One Shot Award is...Water and Air!"

With that everybody cheered as Aang and Katara walked onto the stage.

Katara was wearing a blue, long sleeved, ankle length dress with a hoodie, a slit on each side of it from the waist down and white fur around the hoodie, the cuffs and the hem; black tights; blue, ankle length shoes with white fur around the rim; her mother's necklace and the necklace Aang got her.

Her hair was tied into a bun with a braided strand of her on each side of her head tucked into it.

"Thank you so much everybody", Aang said. "I would like to thank my beautiful wife for this award. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that Aang and Katara kissed and the audience 'awed.' Somebody even started crying!

The two then walked off the stage.

"Now", Ally started. "Here to present the awards for Favourite Pet, from Saving Kingdoms/Descendants 3, give it up for Carlos and Dude!"

With that everybody cheered as Carlos and Dude walked onto the stage.

Carlos was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black, knee length shorts; black sneakers over white socks with the ends turned over; a blood red bow tie and a black, long sleeved blazer buttoned up halfway.

Dude was wearing a matching outfit.

"Hello everybody", Dude greeted. "My human and I are here to present the award for Favourite Pet!"

"Now I know from personal experience that pets are great companions", Carlos stayed. "So without further ado, here are the nominees for Favourite Pet!"

 **Favourite Pet**

 **Guitar Pick-Romeo and Juliet**

 **Pikachu-My Journey With You/Follow Your Heart**

 **Dude-Saving Kingdoms/Descendants 3**

 **Appa-Shouldn't Love You Series**

"All of these are great pets", Carlos stated. "But only one can win!"

"I hope I win", Dude said hopefully.

"I too buddy", Carlos said. "So let's look at the letter!"

With that Carlos looked at the letter.

"You did it Dude", he said happily. "You won!"

"Yay", Dude said happily.

"And that's not all", Carlos revealed. "Ben and Mal won Favourite Couple, Evie won Favourite Best Friend and Kovu won Favourite Rival!"

With that everybody cheered.

"Instead of asking everybody up here, I'm just gonna take all the awards and give them to my friends!"

With that Carlos walked off the stage and HotXbun walked onto it.

"Alright", they started. "I am going to present the awards For Favourite Mother and Favourite Father next. You'll see why I'm doing it in a moment. We'll do Favourite Father first. Here are the nominees."

 **Favourite Father**

 **German-Romeo and Juliet**

 _ **Violetta: Dad, Jade is here to see you!**_

 **Lester-The Ultimate Love Triangle**

 _ **Lester: I am so proud of you Ally. I should've been a better father. I am very sorry.**_

 _ **Ally: It's okay Dad. You were just doing what you thought what was best for me.**_

 **Hakoda-Shouldn't Love You Series**

 _ **Hakoda: Are you ready for this honey?**_

 _ **Katara: I'm ready dad.**_

 **Grim-Ratchet and Clank 2**

 _ **Ratchet: Hey Grim.**_

 _ **Grim: Good. You're here. There's a man here waiting for you.**_

"All of these men are great fathers", HotXbun stated. "But only one can win! I picked this person because...they are not an actual father, but they took somebody in and raised them as their own. That's right! The winner of the Favourite Father award is...Grim!"

With that everybody cheered as Grim walked onto the stage.

He was wearing a dark orange, long sleeved, long legged, leather jumpsuit with dark brown sleeves and dark brown boots.

"Thank you", he said as he took his award. "I'll be honest, I was shocked when HotXbun told me I had been nominated for Favourite Father, since I'm not actually a father, but I'm glad to see you guys believe in me, so thank you."

With that everybody cheered as Grim walked off the stage.

"Okay", HotXbun started. "Now it's time to announce the nominees for Favourite Mother!"

 **Favourite Mother**

 **Alex-Wolf Children**

 _ **Selena- I don't remember all the details, but I know mother had her hands full with my brother and I.**_

 **Penny-The Ultimate Love Triangle**

 _ **Penny: Oh Ally. It's been like a hole in my heart. I've missed you so much.**_

 **Delia-Follow Your Heart**

 _ **Mason: He has been gone for nearly ten minutes now!**_

 _ **Delia: He spilled his drink on you. He went to get something to clean it up.**_

 **Nerrisa-The Little Mermaid**

 _ **Mimmi: Why? Why would you do this?**_

 _ **Nerrisa: It's for the best. I hope someday you'll understand that.**_

"All of these women are great mothers, but only one can win", HotXbun said. "The winner, by 1 vote is...Delia!"

Everybody was about to cheer...but HotXbun stopped raised her hand to stop them.

"Please hold your applause", they asked. "This is not the only award Pokémon has won. Ash won the award for Favourite Male Character while May won the award for Favourite Female Character. Ashton won the award for Favourite Male OC while Sophie won the award for Favourite Female OC. Gary won the award for Favourite Rival. Will won the award for Favourite Mentor. Follow Your Heart won Favourite Continuing Story. And the biggest award of all, Favourite Story, goes too...My Journey With You!"

With that the audience went mad!

"May everybody that won are was nominated please join me on stage", HotXbun asked. "XO-IQ will now perform 'Don't Stop Believing' to close us off!"

With that XO-IQ sang said song.

"Thank you and good night!"

HotXbun: And that's it! My last fan fiction for 2018! Before I go, I would like to ask you a few questions.

Question 1: Did you like this and think I should do more mashup parody fics?

Question 2: Which one would you like me to post first, Avatar The Last Airbender, Flashpoint or Sonic Series?

Question 3: Do you want me to delete all the chapters before this, since they're kind of pointless now.

That's all for now. See you in 2019!


	2. Chapter 2 Winners

Favorite Story-My Journey With You

Favorite Continuing Story-Follow Your Heart

Favorite Completed Story-Love is a Game

Favorite One Shot-Water and Air

Favorite Male Character-Ash from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Female Character-May from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Male OC-Ashton from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Female OC-Sophie from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Best Friend-Evie from Descendants 3/Saving Kingdoms

Favorite Sibling-Soren from Forever Brothers

Favorite Mother-Delia from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Father-Grim from Ratchet and Clank 2

Favorite Mentor-Will from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Rival-Gary from Follow Your Heart

Favorite Villain-Kovu from Saving Kingdoms

Favorite Couple: Ben and Mal from Descendants 3/Saving Kingdoms

Favorite Duo-Dipper and Mabel from Merpeople Love

Favorite Pet-Dude from Descendants 3/Saving Kingdoms


End file.
